Sket Prank
by misstory5120
Summary: A prank contest with the student council vs sket dance. Who will win?
1. Request

**So this is my first story of Sket Dance. Please R&R and tell me if you like!**

**I do not own Sket Dance but I do own Hana**

* * *

><p>Switch, Bossun, Onihime were relaxing in their clubroom. Its been 3 days since the had a request.<p>

"Ahhhhh, looks like no one needs our help these days," says Onihime licking her pelipop.

Suddenly, a girl runs into their clubroom.

"Sket- dan, I need your help!"

"Really? Yay! A request!" says Bossun excitingly. Onihime, Bossun, and the girl sit down.

"Hana Bara, age 15, red hair, yellow eyes, 5"3, loves chocolate.."

"Stop it Switch!" says Onihime, "Sorry about him Hana, so what's you request?"

"Um….this!" Hana nervously help up a poster.

Bossun looks at it, "Hm… Student Council holding a prank contest! Sign in if you wanna enter! You have to gather 3 people to play, rules are explained on the day of the contest. Winners receive a check for 500 dollars! Deadline to sign in is March 20. Come to school and wait at the doors on Saturday, April 1st."

"500 dollars!"

"Yes, you see I need that money. I live by myself at an apartment. My parents and brother died in a car accident. My aunt and uncle moved to Canada, so I moved to my apartment. I wasted all my money buying my home. So I'm broke and I get food from my neighbor and I don't want to burden them,"

"WAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!" says crying Bossun, "We'll help you! _Sniff,_"

"You count on it! _Hic,_ that's such a sad story!" Onihime said.

"There is one problem, we need another person to make 4 people," exclaimed Switch.

"Oh yeah, why don't you join us Hana?" asked Onihime,

"Ah, I'm sorry, I don't like to prank people,"

"Then who'll do it?" asked Bossun.

"I'll join,"

* * *

><p><strong>"Writing is an honor, in which you can only accomplish when you reach for your imaginations,"-<em>Misstory5120 <em>**


	2. Start!

**So here is the second chapter. Sorry I left the first one at a cliffhanger! You find out who says the last sentence here. Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>"I'll join,"<p>

"Who's that?" asked Bossun looking around.

"Me," that girl climbs out the window, "Roman at your service my prince!"

"ROMAN!" says Bossun and Onihime.

"Roman!" says Switch,

"Cut it out Switch!" shouts Onihime knowing that he purposely said that after us to provoke us.

"So you'll join?" asked Bossun,

"Yup! I heard the conversation with Hana… oh yeah," Roman walks up to Hana, "Hello Hana, my name is Roman, I'm glad to be at service!" she says winking an eye.

Hana has a frightened expression, "Kyaa!" she runs away. Roman looks very surprised and sad.

"Ahhhhh, looks like Hana's scared of your popping backgrounds," says Onihime patting Roman on her back to cheer her up. It was then that Bossun came up with an idea,

"That's it!"

"What is it Bossun?" asks Switch who pauses the Nervous episode he was watching.

"I got a plan to beat the student council!"

"Wait," says Onihime worried, "The student council has five people so…"

"No they don't" says Bossun, "Michiru is in Hollywood,"

"Of course he is," says Onihime with a smirk, "So what's your plan then?"

"Oh yeah, Switch, Roman, Onihime," Bossun gives them the come here sign and explains the plan in a whisper like voice.

April 1st, the day of the contest. The Sket Dance team arrives a little early. They see the student council walking towards them.

"Kah kah kah! Looks like you got here early," says the president.

"Don't get out of hand already," says Sasuke.

"You're right, thanks. So let's get this started, Daisy-chan can explain the rules,"

"As you wish. The rules are simple, you try to prank someone on the other team, if you are successful then that person is out of the game and cannot prank anybody. The team who loses all players looses and the other team wins. You may not injure someone, hurt someone in any way, and you may not go out of the school property,"

"Kah kah, thank's Diasy-chan, does everyone understand?"

"YES!"

"Alright….

START!"

* * *

><p><strong>"Writing is an honor, in which you can only accomplish when you reach for your imaginations,"-<em>Misstory5120<em>  
><strong>


	3. Two on Two

**So pranks start here! Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>"START!"<p>

Both teams parted, each Sket member gave a nod, knowing what to and then separated.

5 minutes later….

Outside school…. Mimori and Daisy-chan are carefully walking together with pies in their hands. They see something around the corner…

"There!" said Daisy-chan. She gets ready to throw the pie, but sees the person, which is Roman is already pranked.

"No no no! How could I get pranked this easily! Save me prince!" Roman said on the floor crying.

"My my, Daisy-chan, she is already pranked," said Mimori.

"Hmph, they are sket dance fools,"

"I don't think so!" said a voice from a tree. It was Onihime with pans of pie. She threw one of them at Mimori,

"Ah! I got pranked!" said Mimori.

"Now for you Daisy!" but Daisy turned to Onihime also with pie. Both were ready to throw it, so they did, the both got pranked.

Knowing this would happen, Onihime said to Roman, "GO!"

"Right!" said Roman, "Wish me luck!"

Status note: Student council: Daisy-chan and Mimori got pranked, 2 people left

Sket- Dance: Onihime got pranked, 3 people left

* * *

><p><strong>"Writing is an honor, in which you can only accomplish when you reach for your imaginations,"-<em>Misstory5120<em>**


	4. Whoopee cushions and rope traps

**Hope you are liking it so far! Almost over!**

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, President was roaming around the school building, looking for a sket member, he turned around a corner and was about to take a step but saw a whoopee cushion. When he looked up, he saw the whole hallway with whoopee cushions, you could barely see the floor. So he moved his foot to the side but saw rope traps, something for the other side. He then heard a voice up ahead; it was Switch with his feet on the side of the wall holding a rope that would trigger the rope trap.<p>

"No way in…" Switch said.

"No way out…" said a voice, it was Roman, also with a rope that would trigger the second rope trap as well as the one president was standing on, but he was unaware of the third one. President looked behind and saw another hall of whoopee cushions. He was trapped. He laughed.

"Hahahaha!"

"Why are you laughing?" asked Switch.

"Because I will get you!" he said as he pulled out a water balloon shooter. He shot the shooter at Roman, who fell down along with the rope. It was then that president noticed the third rope trap, so he quickly turn around to shoot Switch. He shot it but missed, and he tripped on the rope trap and fell onto the whoopee cushion.

"Well, that's it for me," said the president.

"No! I got pranked! I leave it all to you my prince!" said Roman while Switch disappeared. The contest was almost over.

Status: Student council only has Sasuke left

Sket dance has Switch and Bossun

* * *

><p><strong>"Writing is an honor, in which you can only accomplish when you reach for your imaginations,"- <em>Missotry5120<em>  
><strong>


	5. End

**Last chapter! Enjoy! Please R&R and tell me if you like!**

* * *

><p>Everyone but 3 people were pranked. Outside the Sket dance clubroom, everyone heard chattering and fighting, so they all rushed to the area. It was Sasuke and Bossun fighting….again.<p>

"Hey guys, stop…" Onihime is stopped by Diasy-chan.

"We are not in this," she said.

"I'll defeat you!" shouts Bossun,

"NO! I will defeat you and sket dance!" shouts Sasuke. They both pull out their prank weapon….

Pie bazookas.

"Hehe, looks like we have the same thing Sasuke,"

"Yeah, but you're done!"

"No! You are!" They both shoot their bazookas, and both hit. Everyone is silent…

"So… who won?" asked Roman.

"We did," said Bossun happy, "Switch!"

Switch comes out of the clubroom, "Right here, I never got pranked,"

"WHAT!" says the student council,

"Yup!" says Bossun, "My plan,"

"Grrr," says Sasuke.

"It's okay," says the president, "Here is the money, take it,"

"YAY!"

The next day, Bossun gives Hana the money,

"Thank you so much Sket Dance!"

"No prob! WE ARE THE MIGHTY SKET DANCE!"

* * *

><p><strong>"Writing is an honor, in which you can only accomplish when you reach for your imaginations,"-<em>Misstory5120<em>  
><strong>


End file.
